


One book less read

by SAranelSJ



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, lazy nights, they are soooo in love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27251716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAranelSJ/pseuds/SAranelSJ
Summary: Alla solita domanda, Valery avrebbe ricevuto sempre la stessa risposta."Sì".
Relationships: Valery Legasov & Boris Shcherbina, Valery Legasov/Boris Shcherbina
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	One book less read

**Author's Note:**

> Salve a tutti!  
> Da giorni avevo voglia di scrivere qualcosa di carino, senza impegno, da poter leggere a cuor leggero (dopo tanto angst) ma alla fine la scena di sesso è venuta fuori da sola, e a quelle non si dice mai di no e non sono mai abbastanza, specie tra i nostri due "ragazzi" <3  
> Il contesto l'ho caratterizzato come un universo alternativo, dove le conseguenze dell'incidente (e del processo) per Valery non sono state tremende come purtroppo nella realtà. Almeno nelle fanfiction, possano vivere felici!  
> Spero vivamente vi piaccia (ho sempre l'ansia quando vado sui rating più alti), e buona lettura!
> 
> S.

  
  
  


Boris non avrebbe barattato quelle notti con nessun’altra.  
Per quanto la sua vita fosse certo stata “avventurosa”, e l’aggettivo lo faceva ancora ridacchiare di tanto in tanto, non avrebbe rinunciato a quelle dolci, pigre, serate con Valery per nulla al mondo. 

“Sei sicuro che non vorresti fare qualcos’altro?” gli chiedeva, non ansioso ma ad un passo, una volta, due, tre, forse cento. Boris non ci faceva caso, non più, perché la risposta era sempre la stessa, quasi automatica.

“No. Voglio stare qui con te” replicava sempre, puntuale, un secondo dopo la domanda. Valery ci pensava un attimo e poi sorrideva, e gli credeva fino alla volta successiva, di solito un paio d’ore più tardi, quando l’insicurezza lo avrebbe colto ancora e glielo avrebbe chiesto di nuovo. 

Subito dopo si accoccolava contro il petto di Boris, i capelli rossicci che gli solleticavano il naso, e tornava a fare quello che stava facendo, il più delle volte leggere un libro o correggere un test, altre compilare un cruciverba o seguire con sguardo attento un film alla televisione.

Durante quelle serate, Boris non aveva voglia di fare altro che guardarlo, e forse era per quello che Valery era convinto si annoiasse, in sua compagnia: seppure oberato di lavoro, conscio di quanto tempo stesse sottraendo al dovere per quei momenti di ozioso _nulla_ , non poteva fare a meno di restare lì seduto, sul divano liso del suo amato professore, a imprimere nella mente ogni dettaglio del viso dell’altro, come quelle labbra meravigliose che appena appena socchiudeva quando si imbatteva nel passaggio particolarmente ostico di un saggio o serrava quando disapprovava qualcosa. Il momento che amava di più, tuttavia, era quando Valery rinunciava ad ogni tentativo di restare sveglio, dopo una lunga, estenuante, battaglia contro se stesso fatta di sbadigli, strizzate d’occhi e quel suo broncio adorabile, abbandonandosi in un sonno profondo contro la spalla di Boris, il braccio ad avvolgergli il petto, come a volersi assicurare che non scappasse, che lo avrebbe ritrovato lì al suo risveglio. 

Ogni tanto Boris si chiedeva se Valery fosse consapevole di quanto significasse per lui quel preciso momento: se in fondo al cuore sapesse quanto adorasse svegliarlo con delicatezza, con un bacio sulla fronte o appena accennato sulle labbra, perché si alzasse e si lasciasse guidare fino al suo, -loro- letto, dove si sarebbe poi adagiato cercandolo ancora ad occhi chiusi, con deboli sospiri che si sarebbero placati solo quando le sue mani avrebbero sfiorato di nuovo la pelle di Boris.  
Gli piaceva pensare che sapesse, che fosse un gioco, solo _loro_ e di nessun altro.

“Sei sicuro?” la voce di Valery lo distolse dai suoi pensieri. Era la prima volta, quella notte, e Boris sorrise, inevitabilmente, notando che ormai troncava la domanda a metà, conscio che lui avrebbe capito perfettamente a cosa alludesse. Gli sfiorò i capelli con le labbra, soffiando via un ciuffo impertinente e arruffandoli più di quanto avesse già fatto Valery pettinandoseli nervosamente con le dita.

“Sì” troncò anche lui la risposta, senza smettere di sorridere. “E se me lo chiederai ancora, la risposta sarà sempre la stessa.”  
Valery arrossì furiosamente, passandosi la lingua sulle labbra come se fossero state colte da un’arsura improvvisa.  


“Oh. Oh, va bene” balbettò, senza incrociare lo sguardo dell’uomo più anziano. “Giuro che cercherò di fare del mio meglio.”  
Boris si impose di non scoppiare a ridere, ma nulla poté contro una risatina bassa, sommessa, che scosse il suo intero corpo come se la felicità si fosse fatta liquida, e gli stesse scorrendo calda, bollente, nelle vene, mescolandosi al sangue, al velo di sudore a fior di pelle.

“Lo fai già” Boris disse, attirando a sé l’altro uomo. “Lo fai sempre.”  
Valery sorrise a sua volta, infilando un dito tra le pagine del libro che aveva in mano per tenere il segno e allungandosi verso Boris per sfiorargli una guancia con le labbra: vi posò un bacio, poi un altro appena più in basso, e poi ancora uno sulla giugulare pulsante. Era inebriante, Boris glielo leggeva negli occhi, trovarsi ad _adorare_ quell’impulso di energia vitale, di amore puro.  
Quando tornò al suo libro, Boris si sporse, per la prima volta distratto da altro che non fosse il viso dell’uomo, per sbirciare di cosa si trattasse.

“Che cos’è?” così chiese, osservando la copertina lisa e la rilegatura che a stento sosteneva le pagine. “Sembra aver visto tempi migliori.”  
Valery girò la copertina verso Boris, in modo che riuscisse a scorgere il titolo ancora a malapena leggibile sulla pelle consunta.

“Favole e filastrocche?” Boris ridacchiò, mentre Valery arricciava il naso con disappunto. “Un attacco di nostalgia?”  
L’uomo più giovane lo colpì giocosamente sul petto.

“E’ un regalo di mia madre” spiegò, accarezzando il dorso del libro come se quello potesse percepirne il tocco. “Il momento in cui me lo porse, è il primo ricordo felice di cui ho memoria.”  
Boris non rise di nuovo, o almeno non con l’intento di prenderlo in giro. Lo attirò nuovamente a sé con dolcezza, finché le loro fronti non furono unite e lui poté sporgersi per il primo vero bacio di quella sera. Sfiorò la bocca imbronciata di Valery, finché l’altro non si arrese e assecondò quel bacio pigro, dolcemente ozioso, come di chi ha tutto il tempo nel mondo e nessun peso sul cuore.   
Finsero che fosse vero, per il tempo in cui rimasero uniti. I loro baci erano zona franca, territorio neutrale che non conosceva guerra, né tormenti, né morte.

“Lo rileggo quando sono felice” continuò poi Valery, come se il tempo di quel bacio fosse stato un attimo appena, “come allora, più di allora.”  
Boris non era mai stato un uomo abituato a reprimere qualsiasi sensazione provasse, almeno nel limite in cui essa avrebbe potuto metterlo nei guai. Si era arrabbiato, infuriato, con tale ferocia da sentirsi mancare la terra sotto i piedi. Aveva pianto, fino al punto in cui dubitava gli sarebbero rimaste lacrime per una prossima volta. Aveva riso fino a farsi venire i crampi alla pancia, e sentito dolore, sofferto fino al punto di aver desiderato morire.  
Ma nulla avrebbe mai potuto prepararlo a questo.  
Ad amare fino a sentire dolore.

“E qual è la tua preferita?” si sforzò di chiedere, per non rischiare che quanto stava provand diventasse troppo evidente sul suo viso e Valery si allarmasse. “Se posso chiedere?”  
Valery sembrò illuminarsi a quella domanda e gli mostrò una pagina in particolare, su cui era ancora impressa la forma del dito usato per tenere il segno: alcune righe erano sottolineate di rosso sbiadito con l’andamento incerto di un bambino e infinite orecchie adornavano i bordi.

“Questa” Valery indicò la pagina, con entusiasmo. “E’ abbastanza triste, in verità. Ma mi piace come suona.”

  


_«As I was young, young,_  
_My mother was rocking me_  
_Then in a cradle, then in a basket,_  
_Now boys love me._  
__  
_As I was fifteen years old,_  
_I was loved by twenty boys._  
_As I was twenty four,_  
_I was loved by officers._  
__  
_As I was a young woman,_  
_Boys kissed my face._  
_And now I'm an old woman,_  
_They don't kiss, although I'd wish it.²»  
  
_

  
Boris fu colto da una strana malinconia.

“Questa la conosco anch’io” affermò, senza lasciare che Valery ne scorgesse traccia nella sua voce. “Qualcuno la cantava, quando ero bambino. Forse mia madre, non ricordo.”  
Lo sguardo di Valery si posò repentino su Boris, che notò immediatamente un luccichio ilare baluginare nei suoi occhi per una frazione di secondo.

“Quando eri bambino?” ripeté Valery, e quel luccichio tornò a illuminare l’intero suo volto. “Dio, sapevo fosse vecchia, ma non fino a questo punto.”  
Boris si finse offeso, spintonando scherzosamente Valery verso l’altro lato -intonso- del divano, e l’uomo prese a ridere, con un’allegria che Boris raramente aveva scorso nella sua risata. Valery non tentò di accoccolarsi nuovamente contro il suo petto, ma si appoggiò con i gomiti sul bracciolo e incrociò le gambe in grembo a Boris.

“Scusa. Non ho resistito” si scusò, ma era chiaro non avesse alcun rimpianto. Boris gli schiaffeggiò giocosamente una coscia.

“Ringrazia che ti amo” fu la sua replica, che fece nuovamente arrossire Valery come accadeva ogni volta sin dalla prima. Era quasi incredibile, a pensarci, che un uomo tanto razionale, che con Boris aveva attraversato l’inimmaginabile e anche di più, fosse talmente sensibile alla più semplice manifestazione d’affetto.  
La mano rimase sulla coscia di Valery, muovendosi in una carezza delicata.

“Per te è stato così?” poi Boris chiese. “Avevi schiere di soldati alla mercé dei tuoi baci?”  
Valery scoppiò a ridere, e Boris non ebbe bisogno di guardarlo per sapere che il suo volto fosse diventato ormai di una tonalità rosso fuoco. Avrebbe mentito a sé stesso, inoltre, se non avesse ammesso di provare un piacere piuttosto malvagio nel provocargli certe reazioni.

“Come no, un esercito” Valery bisbigliò, con voce sarcastica ma ancora colma di una gioia tangibile, profonda. “Avevo a malapena baciato qualcuno, a ventiquattro anni.”  
Boris ancora stentava a credere quanta ingenuità e poca cognizione di sé quell’uomo meraviglioso ancora possedesse, dopo quanto aveva fatto, affrontato, superato. E si chiedeva anche, incredulo, al di là del suo valore come accademico, come fosse possibile che così poche persone si fossero rese conto di che _uomo_ straordinario Valery fosse; di che _anima_ fuori dall’ordinario fosse attento e oculato custode.

“Beh, ma c’è una sostanziale differenza” l’uomo più anziano aggiunse, adesso sfiorando i fianchi nudi di Valery sotto la maglia sformata che indossava per dormire. “Hai qualcuno che ti baci _adesso_.”  
Valery rise, mentre Boris lo sentiva rabbrividire sotto l’azione implacabile delle sue mani, che nel frattempo avevano conquistato un’altra frazione di morbido e allettante territorio, sfiorando la lieve rotondità della pancia.

“Mh, è una consolazione” ammise, “ma devo rimproverarti, Boris. Sotto questo punto di vista, ti sei applicato ben poco questa sera. Soltanto uno.”  
Boris poté individuare l’esatto momento -ormai sapeva riconoscerlo ai primi segnali- in cui la timidezza di Valery cominciò a far spazio a quel tipo di profonda _confidenza_ , quasi spavalda, che il compagno gli aveva confessato non aver mai sperimentato con nessun altro. E ne era felice, Boris, onorato quasi: era profondamente orgoglioso di essere riuscito a conquistare la fiducia di quell’uomo splendido a tal punto da rendergli estremamente facile, _naturale_ , abbandonare ogni timore o inibizione.

“Dovrò porre rimedio, allora” Boris ammise, fingendosi costernato, spostando le gambe di Valery così che fossero tra le sue, mentre si sollevava a sovrastarlo col proprio corpo. “Mi applicherò _allo stremo_ , per la tua soddisfazione.”  
Il bacio che si scambiarono dopo fu dolce, e profondo, come lo sono di solito gli _ultimi_ : così Valery li chiamava, quelli di cui vuoi ricordare ogni secondo e allo stesso tempo dimenticare, per istinto di auto-conservazione, un secondo dopo che tutto finisce, perché non sai quando - _se_ \- ce ne sarà mai un prossimo. C’erano stati così tanti ultimi, tra loro, che Boris aveva smesso di dar loro un’etichetta.

“Due” Valery sussurrò contro le labbra di Boris, sorridendo, mentre aiutava le mani dell’altro a sollevare l’ingombrante maglietta fino a sfilarla, abbandonandola da qualche parte ai piedi del divano.  
Boris non perse un secondo per rivendicare quel territorio appena scoperto, che conosceva a memoria eppure non avrebbe mai finito di esplorare, come fosse in continuo mutamento, come una roccia erosa dal vento e dalla pioggia, mai uguale al giorno prima.  
Baciò il suo petto, mentre le mani di Valery correvano a sbottonargli freneticamente la camicia già aperta per metà fino a che poté, finalmente, sentire la sua pelle contro la propria.

“Tre” bisbigliò Valery, “quattro, cinque, sei, sette” continuò, come Boris continuava a spargere dolci segni rossi sulla pelle già scarlatta, fino alla cintura dei boxer, già pericolosamente bassa sui fianchi. Boris lo sentì chiaramente _provare_ a tenere ancora quel bizzarro conto, ma il respirò si mozzò in gola a Valery quando la mano di Boris si strinse attorno a lui, e il numero _otto_ divenne un gemito sommesso, quasi incredulo, che fece ridere Boris.

Le mani dell’uomo più giovane artigliarono i capelli folti e grigi di Boris mentre la sua mano cominciava a muoversi, spianando la strada all’azione implacabile e doviziosa delle sue labbra, avide del sapore confortante, innegabilmente _suo_ , dell’eccitazione di Valery. La mano libera di Valery scese a stringergli la spalla, tacita guida al proprio piacere, stringendo quando aveva bisogno di più, e allentando la presa quando tutto era troppo e rischiava di sopraffarlo; Boris amavaquella connessione, quella dolce fiducia, quella _collaborazione_ tra reciproci corpi e desideri che rendeva ogni notte, anche la più innocente, _unica_ perché incomparabile con qualsiasi altra nell’esistenza di entrambi.

“Boris” Valery disse, in un alito appena udibile di voce. “Amore mio.”  
Fu così che Boris fu costretto ad abbandonare il peso dolce e vellutato dell’erezione di Valery che scivolava lungo la sua lingua come se quello fosse il suo posto preferito al mondo, per tornare a baciare la bocca del suo compagno come se ne andasse della propria sopravvivenza, come annaspasse in cerca d’aria e Valery fosse l’unica fonte d’ossigeno nella stanza. 

“ _Otto_ ” Boris sussurrò poi, staccandosi appena un attimo per guardarlo, per dissetarsi di quello spettacolo incomparabile che erano gli occhi di Valery, pozzi azzurri ricolmi d’amore. “Ti voglio in me. Adesso.”  
Valery non emise un fiato, a quella richiesta, forse troppo sconvolto o perso nell’anticipazione di quanto -ovviamente- aveva già accettato di fare, per dare voce al proprio consenso entusiasta. Fu il suo turno di perdersi negli occhi di Boris, che erano i più belli che avesse mai visto, ma forse soltanto perché mai aveva avuto il _permesso_ , prima di lui, di imparare a memoria ogni sfumatura di colore nello sguardo di qualcuno.  


_Sei sicuro_ , Valery disse, ma senza parlare. _Sei sicuro sicuro?_

Boris sorrise, e annuì perché non voleva altro, non avrebbe mai _chiesto_ altro che le mani di Valery lì dove nessuno era mai stato, e tutto divenne nebuloso quando l’altro, sempre attento, premuroso ed estremamente delicato, spinse i suoi boxer fino alle caviglie gettandoli poi a far compagnia al resto dei loro vestiti, toccandolo, per la prima volta, dove Boris aveva toccato Valery fino a imparare a memoria ogni scabrosità, cicatrice, imperfezione.  
Fu lento, morbido, esitante, chiedendo un silente permesso ogni qual volta si avventurava un po’ più in là, a cui Boris rispondeva con un sospiro, con un afflato d’aria che parlava più di quanto avrebbero mai fatto le parole. Un dito scivoloso - _come?_ si chiese Boris, ma non voleva davvero saperlo, avrebbe indagato più tardi-, poi due, varcarono quel luogo inesplorato sfiorandolo come amava venisse fatto a se stesso, senza mai distogliere gli occhi dal volto di Boris, perché mai, mai avrebbe sopportato di infliggergli dolore.

Ma non era dolore che Boris provava.

Non si era mai sentito così, e non era certo un ragazzo, o un giovane uomo, o qualcuno da cui ci si sarebbe aspettata un’inesperienza in certe sensazioni. Non era nulla di paragonabile all’amore con una donna, niente che avrebbe mai potuto anche solo avvicinarcisi.  
Era qualcosa che necessitava di parole non ancora inventate per essere descritto, ma forse Boris non desiderava davvero farlo. Bastava _sentire_. Bastava Valery.

“Va bene?” poi Valery domandò, urgente, le mani che tremavano mentre Boris si sollevava appena, una mano a stringere quella di Valery e l’altra sul bracciolo per reggersi su di lui senza fargli male. “Sei sicuro?”

Ancora quella domanda, che Valery gli aveva posto così tante volte ma mai così, facendolo sembrare un dolce presagio, una consuetudine affettuosa che diventava carnale, sensuale, nella naturale progressione delle cose. 

_Sì_ , era sempre stata la risposta di Boris, e sempre lo sarebbe stata. Sì. Sì. 

“Sì.”

Fu un attimo, eppure un’ora, un giorno, una stagione intera. Il dolore fu secco, sordo, non il peggiore né il più lieve, ma non aveva importanza, non ne avrebbe mai avuta, perché quando Valery cominciò a muoversi, a baciare le lacrime che erano scese a rigargli le guance senza che neanche se ne fosse accorto e a sfiorarlo ovunque, tutto perse di valore, al confronto. Valery lo toccava come se non concepisse di non poterlo sentire, percepire tutto in una volta, così ora le sue dita erano sulla sua schiena e poi sui suoi fianchi, poi tra i suoi capelli e sulle spalle, mentre spingeva il bacino contro di lui per aiutarlo, per rendere le spinte più profonde, perché sapeva che anche Boris non poteva sopportare la lontananza tra i loro corpi, perché era inconcepibile che qualcuno potesse ancora dire, guardandoli, che non fossero una persona sola.

Sì. Continuò a dire Boris. _Sì_ , avrebbe continuato a dire, per sempre, finché le corde vocali si sarebbero consumate e le mani rose a forza di scriverlo.

“Sì” disse anche quando Valery gridò, le mani tra i suoi capelli attirandolo nell’ennesimo bacio, mentre una dolce, squassante liberazione raggiungeva entrambi senza che potessero frenarsi, non più padroni dei propri corpi, e Boris si chiese, _pregò_ per la prima volta dopo anni, che quel limbo diventasse una casa, un tempo a sé stante in cui rimanere, continuare a vivere, da quel momento per il resto della loro - _breve_ , una voce sconosciuta aggiunse- esistenza.  
Ma l’ombra della sera tornò, lì dov’era stato bianco come neve incontaminata, la stanza riprese ad avere contorni definiti e la Terra a girare lentamente come aveva sempre fatto.  


Boris crollò su Valery, che lo accolse con un dolce _oof_ ma che poi lo strinse a sé, forte quanto le braccia tremanti gli permettevano. Per qualche minuto, l’unico suono che la stanza conobbe fu il ticchettio dell’orologio del salotto e respiri affannosi che pian piano tornavano lenti, regolari.

“Cento” poi Boris disse, la voce roca ma con una nota di sommessa gioia. “O forse mille, per quanto ne so.”  
Valery abbassò lo sguardo cercando gli occhi dell’altro, che aveva preso a passargli le dita tra i capelli fino a prendergli a coppa il viso tra le mani, quasi non riuscisse a concepire l’idea di lasciarlo andare, di non poter restare lì a guardarlo ignorando i bisogni del corpo, del mondo al di fuori.  
Poi, all’improvviso, in un bizzarro sincronismo, scoppiarono a ridere entrambi, nello stesso momento. Risero di pura, devastante felicità, fino a sentir male alla pancia, fino a farsi dolere il volto e il petto. 

“Dio, Boris” Valery lo canzonò, pettinando via dagli occhi di Boris una ciocca di capelli. “Era solo una sciocca filastrocca!”  
Ripresero a ridere, ancora nudi, e abbracciati, e avevano fame, ma avrebbero potuto mangiare più tardi, alzarsi più tardi, fare una doccia, rivestirsi, continuare a lavorare, riprendere a vivere, ma un po’ più in là. 

In quel momento, era tutto perfetto com’era: _fermo_ , in una stasi completa, incorrotta.

Nessuno dei due sarebbe riuscito a dire quanto tempo fosse passato, se qualcuno lo avesse chiesto: se fosse ancora sera oppure notte, notte fonda o quasi mattina, un giorno o quello successivo, così come non avrebbero saputo dire che mese fosse, che anno fosse, quanto fosse passato dall’incidente, o se il tempo fosse _realmente_ passato. Forse era un sogno, una realtà parallela, o forse la tiepida primavera del 1987. 

Forse erano entrambi a letto, profondamente addormentati, nei loro bui appartamenti moscoviti.  
Forse non si conoscevano nemmeno.  
Forse non ancora.  
Forse erano già morti, oppure vivi come non lo erano realmente mai stati prima: vivi come si sentivano, come ogni brivido, tremore, respiro ricordava loro costantemente.  
_Sembrava_ reale, o lo era davvero?

In quel momento, non aveva importanza.

Andava bene così.

**Author's Note:**

> ¹ Il titolo è parte di una citazione di Honoré De Balzac: «A night of love is one book less read.»  
>   
> ² E’ una vecchia filastrocca ucraina, di cui esistono svariate versioni. Riporto il testo originale:
> 
> Як я була мала, мала,  
> Колисала мене мама,  
> То в колисці, то в коробці,  
> Тепер мене люблять хлопці.  
>   
> Як я мала літ п'ятнайцять,  
> Любило ми хлопців двайцять.  
> Як я мала двайцять штири,  
> Любили ми офіцири.  
>   
> Як я була молодиця,  
> Цілували хлопці лиця.  
> А тепер я стара баба,  
> Не цілуют, хоч би-м рада.


End file.
